The Day
by muggleteeara
Summary: Hermionie is a successful healer. She bumps into Draco Malfoy at Diagon Alley and it was the start of their everything. I forgot Draco is a Veela here. Read and Review. In-progress.


**I believe I do not own anything.**

Hermionie was seating in her office, waiting for the next patient to come in. Hermionie Jean Granger is a healer. The best healer that St. Mungos ever had. After the war, she came back to Hogwarts to finish her studies, which she did. She felt sad that neither Harry nor Ron came with her, but Ginny and Luna were still there. She graduated she studied more on Medicine, for it was her dream to become a healer; after a 2 years she became a successful healer. Harry became an Auror as Ron became a famous Quidditch player, as she thought they would be. Now, she was patiently waiting for her next patient. The door flung open and there stood Ginny Weasley, with a bright smile she wore. Ginny Weasley became an active Auror and she's still with Harry Potter.

"Hermionie! You can't believe what just happened" Ginny said dreamily.

"What?" asked Hermione completely confused.

Then. Ginny showed her right hand, there was a diamond ring and Hermionie was completely had mixed emotion. She quickly embraces Ginny.

"Oh my Merlin! Congratulations! It was about time that Harry would propose to you. How did it happen? Where? Tell me everything" Hermionie quickly said. Overjoyed by the fact that her two best friends are getting married for 3 years, since they started dating when they were at war.

"Well, I was at the office then came Harry, he looked a little bit nervous and strange, I stood up and I went near him and I asked him "What's wrong?" he told me that he's gonna make the best choice of his life right now. I was bewildered then the next I knew he got down in one knee and he showed me a diamond ring and I said yes" Giinny said happily, clasping her hands together.

"Oh my! I'm so happy for the both of you, Ginny. When will be this promising wedding be?" said Hermionie overwhelmed with joy.

"We're still not sure when but don't you worry, when we set the date you'll be the first person to know and I almost forgot, Would you do the pleasure of becoming my maid of honor?" asked Ginny expectantly.

"I'm very much honoured to be your maid of honor" Herminie giggled. They embrace one more time and Ginny went to work.

"This is all a rush. I am now a successful healer, now my two best friends are getting married. Oh my Merlin" thought Hermionie with a sigh.

Then, the door flung open again and Hermionie met Neville Longbottom.

"Hi, Hermionie. I am here for my appointment to see you. I think I'm inlove with one my students " Neville said grinning After the war Neville became a Professor at Hogwarts. He teaches Potions which he is surprising good at.

"Ah, I thought you weren't gonna show up and that's ridiculous a teacher and a student" said Hermionie with a pleasant smile on her face. Neville sat down in front of Hermionie's table which has stacks of papers and books. Hermionie was looking for her potions on top of her mini library.

"I fell in love with her just this morning, I walked into the classroom and the next thing I knew I was only focusing on her, she's really pretty Hermionie" said Neville grinning to himself.

"I bet she is, here drink this potion it would make you feel better" Hermionie said, handing over the Anti-Love potion. Neville examined it and drank it right away.

"Do you feel alright?" said Herminie as she was arranging her books.

"Yes, I feel a bit confused. What happened?" asked Neville as he was shaking his head disapprovingly.

"You were on a love potion, I don't know who gave it to you and I hope you'll know who" said Hermionie who was looking at him carefully.

"How did I get here?" Neville asked: still confused.

"You set up an appointment today , actually" she said.

"oh, _oh._ Thanks Hermionie, how did you know that I was in a love potion?" Neville asked.

"They do say I'm the brightest witch of our age" Hermionie giggles. "It was pretty much obivious because the Neville I know doesn't go around and be in love with his student. Does he?" Neville blushed.

"Thank you Hermionie, you're such a good friend"

"It was my pleasure"

Neville bid his goodbyes and he went home. Hermionie sighed. She was tired. She pack all her stuff and she went out of her office.

Hermionie was at Diagon Alley and she bumped into someone strong and looked up and it was Draco Malfoy wearing a smirk.

**Sorry for my bad writing skills. It's my first fic. Sorry if it's too short. Please suggest ideas and all sorts. Read and Review. Reviews are well respected.**


End file.
